Taking Over Me
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy: Songfic drabble #2 - Andy thinks about how much Sam means to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or Taking Over Me by Evanescence

A.N. Just some random thoughts I had while listening to this song...

* * *

Sam goes on an undercover mission. These are Andy's thoughts about him. (The whole thing is Andy's POV)

* * *

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...  
_

Did you not remember me when you made your decision? Did you not remember everything we went through in six months while I was "your" rookie?

Since I broke up with Luke all I've done is think about you. I realized soon after the undercover op that Luke wasn't for me, when every time I closed my eyes I dreamed about being with you, even while in his arms.

Now, with your decision made, I lie awake every night, trying not to think about you. The sleepless nights grow and every time I actually manage to sleep, you are the key feature in my dreams…

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sam, I don't know where you are right now but I really have to find you, to tell you how I really feel.

When you decided to go back undercover, it hurt so much, but you didn't ask my opinion. I broke up with Luke soon after you went undercover. Had you just waited a few days, given me a little more time, you would have known how I really felt. Would you have still gone? I keep berating myself. I feel like I can no longer breathe. Every time the phone ring I jump, hoping it's you; hoping it's not someone to tell me that something happened to you.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

We had so much going for us. I shouldn't have left that night of the blackout. I should have talked to you on my first day back. I shouldn't have gone with Luke. But, as time went on, I know you saw through the façade. You saw through my motto of "fake it til you make it".

You were always good at doing that; reading me like a book. After our trip to Sudbury, I know that you went to Luke. He told me when we broke up. You saw how miserable I was so you lied to him. Did you not realize that I was mourning my relationship with you more? I wanted things back to normal between us, actually, I wanted things to be more than what they were.

And when you touched me after you handed me the papers claiming my father's innocence, I knew you still loved me. After that, by the undercover op, neither one of us was pretending, were we? You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you. What stopped you from kissing me that night when it was all over? Had you said that you loved me, I would have dumped Luke. My relationship with Luke was always shaky, always hinging on the fact that he didn't really trust me.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sam, I know you are out there somewhere. I hope you're okay because I don't know what I'm going to do if you are not. I'm falling to pieces already and it's only been two weeks.

I_ look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you_

_Are taking over_

Every morning when I get up and look in the mirror I see your image. You have shaped me into the cop I am today. Everyone says it. They say that half the time they forget that you are undercover since so many of your mannerisms are deeply rooted within me. Now, if they only knew how much I mourned you not being here with me every time I sit in the squad car. If only they knew how much I mourned waking up to an empty bed, wishing I were waking up with you by my side.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sam, I know you're out there somewhere. If I could redo my first day and bring you down so that you can be by my side again, I would gladly do it. Sam, without you I am a shell of my former self – so come home soon.

Sam, you are a part of me, a big part of me – you're taking over me.

* * *

_Loved? Hated? Let me know - reviews are really helpful to me and they make my day!_


End file.
